Absorbent articles in the form of disposable diapers are generally known in which the diaper is provided with a fastening system including a pair of fastening tabs secured to both sides of one end region of the diaper. The fastening tabs are intended to engage receiving means located on the other end region of the diaper. Such a diaper is generally placed on the wearer when the wearer is lying down. While the above-described fastening arrangement is satisfactory when applying diapers to a young child or baby, problems can arise when trying to fit an incontinence diaper to an adult wearer. This is particularly true for wearers who wish to apply the diaper to themselves, or for caregivers who receive a significant benefit from applying the diaper when the wearer is in a standing position.
To address this issue, a belted absorbent article has been developed, which allows a wearer or caregiver to apply the diaper in a standing position. An example of such a belted absorbent article is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,050, which is incorporated herein by reference. Typically, the absorbent article has a belt attached integrally with the absorbent article. The belt may have two belt portions extending on either side of the rear end of the absorbent section. The two belt portions are intended to be fastened around the waist of the wearer while the front end of the absorbent section hangs down between the legs of the wearer. Once the belt portions have been joined together, the wearer can reach between his or her legs to draw up the absorbent section between the legs and to attach the free end of the absorbent section to the belt portion.
Similarly, the article can be made so that the belt is fastened to the front portion of the product and is secured around the back of the wearer. In this case, the absorption section will be hanging down in the front and will be secured to the belt in the back. This type of product is particularly useful for caregivers who care for patients that may have dementia or the like. It should be noted that this type of configuration is not ideal for wearers who wish to apply the article themselves.
Where the problem of incontinence is involved, it will be appreciated that persons suffering from this problem are often old and have physical handicaps of various types. As a consequence, they may have more difficulty fastening the belt by themselves and often require the assistance of personnel for fitting the articles. However, it has been discovered that both caregivers and users have difficulty understanding how the product should be applied. With regard to belted articles, an important aspect is that the caregiver or user understand that the long extending portions are attached around the waist like a belt. Although directions of application may be included with the article packaging, the instructions are often ignored or thrown away. Therefore, the user becomes frustrated with the product.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a waist belt product that can be more intuitively applied to the user.